


Laundry Day

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Edging, F/M, Mild Smut, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Scene, Public teasing, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Teasing, Tony Stark is too., Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She discovers the only pair of panties left in the drawer are a pair of vibrating ones. That makes it laundry day, but first, training.





	Laundry Day

“Fuck.” She stared down into her panty drawer. The meager remains would be extremely uncomfortable for training. Mainly g-strings she wore to drive Steve crazy, except for the pair of black satin bikinis she bought because it came with a removable vibrator. She left the drawer open as she turned away and tried to pry the vibrator from the slim pocket.  
Natasha rapped her signature knock against the door. “Yo! Let’s go! Your boyfriend is in a mood this morning.”  
She paused a moment to grin from ear to ear. She and Steve as a couple wasn’t new but it made her ridiculously happy every time it was acknowledged. “I’ll be out in a minute.” She gave up on removing the vibrator. It wasn’t cumbersome so she wouldn’t have to worry about it being in the way. She slipped the soft black fabric up her legs then the yoga pants and into her shoes and she was out the door, practically running into Steve.  
“Hey baby.” She moved up to kiss him softly on the lips. “I’ve gotta do laundry later so just add yours to pile. Meet you in the training room?”  
“Yeah, doll.” He kissed her temple and watched her hurry down the hall after Natasha.  
“Romanoff! Wait up, hooker!” Steve smiled and shook his head. The open drawer caught his attention.

She collapsed on the grass next to Sam, her chest burning for oxygen. “Fuck, Nat wasn’t kidding when she said he was in a mood.”  
Sam’s hands rested on his chest. “Did y’all have a fight last night or this morning?”  
“Nope. We had a pretty quiet night. I read. He drew. We fucked. Then bed.”  
Sam held up his hand. “TMI.”  
“Oh please, Bucky hears more through the wall than ‘we fucked’.” Sam laughed and sat up.  
“Come on, you two.” Steve jogged up and stood over them. “You’re the last ones.”  
“And we’re the only ones that aren’t enhanced or alien.” Steve held his hand out for her. She took it and yelped as he pulled her into his arms. Sam shook his head and walked off to the join the others as Steve’s hands slipped down her back to palm her ass. “What’s with you today, Rogers?”  
He shrugged and gave her ass a squeeze. “I’m in a mood, remember?”  
She raised an eyebrow at his smirk. “Oh it’s like that?”  
“It is.” He kissed her deep and slow, drawing out a low moan from her. She felt it down into her toes and swayed slightly when he let go of her. She blinked, dazed then shook herself. Steve had already walked away to join the others. What the hell was with him today?  
She was halfway up the rock climbing wall when she felt the first buzz. It jolted her, causing her foot to slip off. “Fuck!”  
“You ok?” Wanda raised an eyebrow at her from her position on the wall slightly above her.  
“Yeah, yeah, just slipped.” She swallowed and tried to think of where she’d left the remote to the vibrator. In the drawer, right? She glanced around at her other teammates. Of course, Steve, Bucky and Peter Parker were standing at the top, looking down at everyone as they progressed up the wall. Steve raised an eyebrow at her.  
“I’m coming, Rogers. Don’t you worry.” His chuckle spurred her on. Natasha reached the top before her. Bucky and Peter began helping her out of the rigging. She had just hoisted herself over the top when the vibrator came to life, a longer pulse this time that made her clench her thighs and roll over. She had a moment of ‘oh fuck’ as she went over the edge. The buzz stopped and red haze caught her. “Thanks, Wanda!”  
The vibrator turned on again two more times. Once while she was doing sit ups and the other as she was getting a drink. Water spilled all down the front of her shirt.  
“Damn girl, you’re having a bad day.” Sam smirked at the large dark wet spot on her blue tee.  
“You don’t even know.” The vibrator turned on as he walked away, high enough and long enough to make her whimper. She leaned against the mirror and fought not to roll her hips with the pulsing pleasure against her cunt.  
“Hey.” She opened her eyes to find Bucky looking at her curiously, his head tilted to the side. “You sure you’re ok?”  
She swallowed. Had he heard the buzzing? Probably. Did he know what it was? Not likely. “I’m fine, Buck. Thanks.” She pushed off the wall and fell in line with the others to practice grappling.  
Steve clasped his hands behind his back. “Pair off. Buck, Romanoff and I will take those of you that need the most work.” The buzzing started again. Low at first but building faster the longer it stayed on. Her face flushed and her lips parted. She bit her lip as she tried not to moan.  
“I’ll be right back.” She ran for the bathroom, slamming open the door. She looked around frantically for something to help her rip the fabric. She could always take them off and stash the somewhere until after training but she was so wet that without them soaking up her juices, she’d leave a very noticeable spot on her pants.  
She reached into her panties, her hand giving some relief as she tried to work the flat vibrating piece free of the fabric. She growled in frustration. Who the fuck had the remote? Steve? He’d gone into the room as she left. No, he wouldn’t do that. Besides, how did he even know she was wearing them? Her legs shook as the buzzing increased. She dropped her head to chest, panting hard as she grew closer and closer to cumming.  
The door swung open and the buzzing stopped as Wanda stepped in. “You ok?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”  
“You don’t look fine.” She tipped her chin up. “Your face is flushed and your eyes are glassy. I think you should skip grappling and go see Bruce.”  
She swallowed. “I’m really fine, sweetheart. I don’t need to go see Bruce.”  
“No, I’m insisting you go.” Wanda grabbed her wrist and hauled her out of the bathroom, practically dragging her across the training room. “Steven. Please tell your girlfriend to go see Dr. Banner.”  
“You sick, doll?” Steve tilted her head back with a finger curled under her chin. The familiar gesture pinged through her. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
“No, baby. I’m fine. Let’s just finish training so I can get to the laundry.”  
Steve raised an eyebrow. “Alright.” Wanda threw up her hands as Steve turned away. “Oh, Sam already had a partner so you’re with me.” The buzzing started in short bursts, coming closer together and didn’t stop. She took a deep breath and let it out. She could do this.  
No, she couldn’t. Steve had her pinned in less than 30 seconds. She never stood a chance. “You’re distracted.”  
“Fuck yes.” His stern face morphed into a cocky grin as he raised his hand for her to see. The flat black remote lay tucked in the palm of his hand. Her eyes widened. It dawned on her that every time the panties turned on, he’d had his arms crossed. “Steve!” He laughter cut off abruptly as she monkey-flipped him. “You little motherfucking shit.” She sat astride him and began to slap his chest. The others watched in confusion.  
He didn’t stop laughing and only half-assed attempted to block her blows. “Baby doll, you should have seen your face. My god, it was beautiful. You tried so hard to hide it. But I knew.”  
“Hey, what’s this?” Bucky stooped to pick up the remote where Steve had lost it when she’d flipped him. He only now realized he didn’t have it anymore.  
“Buck, don’t-“ He pressed the bottom and the buzzing resumed. She gasped out loud and scrambled off her boyfriend to snatch the remote from Barnes’ hand. The buzzing didn’t stop. She clawed the batteries out of the remote and snapped it in half. Still the buzzing didn’t stop. It changed patterns and she felt her orgasm getting close. Her nails bit into Bucky’s bicep.  
“Doll, you ok?”  
Steve grabbed her around the waist. She spun around and sprang into his arms, clinging onto him like a spider monkey. Bucky’s eyes widened. Her scent overwhelming. He realized what was going on a moment before she buried her face in Steve’s neck, panting hard and shuddering as she came.  
Sam looked at Wanda, who shrugged. Natasha smirked. But Tony…Tony Stark stood to the side, laughing hysterically. “You!” She jumped down off Steve and stalked across the room. “What did you do?”  
He shrugged, nonchalantly. “I bought Pep the same pair for Valentine’s day. It was cake to hack into it and take over the program once I figured out what was going on.”  
She straightened up and blinked then burst out laughing. Tony squeezed her shoulder then kissed the side of her head. She grabbed Steve’s hand and lead him out of the training room. He wanted to play. Oh they’d play. Laundry would wait.


End file.
